The present invention relates to a water and mud repellant rubber composition, and a process of making water and mud repellant rubber components, particularly for use in a rubber track belt. This invention may also be utilized in any other application where rubber components are utilized, for example, in rubber sealing technology.
Various rubber components have been developed for providing a rubber belted track system, which includes an endless rubber track belt and the drive wheel for frictionally driving the track, such rubber belted track system commonly used for propelling machines or vehicles, such as agricultural tractors and the like.
Rubber surfaces, and particularly, the surface of a rubber track belt frequently operates in muddy and wet conditions, which may result in insufficient frictional engagement between two frictionally engaged surfaces, for example, the rubber track belt and the drive wheel, to permit the vehicle to be propelled along the ground. This is due to the formation of a lubricating film consisting of water, soil, and/or a combination of water and soil between the two frictionally engaged components, for example, a water film between the drive wheel and the rubber track belt.
Additionally, mixtures of water and soil, for example, mud, may also build up on the outer surface of the track, in particular between the tread lugs of a rubber track belt, causing a loss of grip between the track belt and the ground.
Currently, the only solution to the problem requires the operator to shutdown the equipment and physically remove the debris impeding the propulsion of the vehicle.
The problem of frictional engagement of automobile tires with a wet road surface, where the tread of the vehicle tire has become completely or at least partially removed through wear, is well-known. Accordingly, in the area of vehicle tires, the automobile tire industry had developed a number of compositions for application to the tread surface of a vehicle tire to increase the frictional engagement between the tire and the road surface. A few examples of this include U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,040 issued Jun. 25, 1996, to Donald B. Ross and U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,205, issued Oct. 28, 1969, to J. H. Byers. Both of these utilize a composition, which is applied to the rubber tread after the product has been manufactured.
One of the problems with the prior art approach utilized by the tire industry is that while the compositions may be helpful in providing enough traction to propel the vehicle for a period of time, such compositions eventually wear off the rubber surface.
Under harsh operating conditions, for example, in a muddy field with an agricultural tractor, this type of composition wears off the surface of the rubber to which it is applied in a short time, substantially decreasing the friction between the drive wheel and the rubber track belt. Thus, the transmission of power to the drive system is severely reduced. The cost of the downtime associated with the physical removal of the debris from the drive wheel is also high.
In the present invention, one aspect of the invention is a water and mud repellant composition for use in a rubber compound comprises a rubber polymer and a water and mud repellant filler, which has been modified with a silicone-based blocking agent. In another aspect of the invention, a water and mud repellant composition for use in a rubber compound comprises a water and mud repellant rubber polymer, which has been modified with a silicone-based blocking agent.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for making a water and mud repellant rubber composition comprises the steps of: mixing a filler and a silicone-based blocking agent, forming a mixture of the filler and the silicone-based blocking agent at ambient temperature, drying the mixture, heating the mixture in the range of about 200 to about 300 degrees C. for about one to about two hours, and compounding the product of the reaction of the filler and the silicone-based blocking agent with a rubber polymer in a Banbury mixer.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a hydrophobic rubber compound of the present invention is composed of a filler, preferably silica, which has been reacted with a silicone-based blocking agent to produce a hydrophobic filler, which is then compounded with a rubber polymer in a Banbury mixer.
It is contemplated within the scope of the invention, depending upon the application, that any other needed additives or fillers may be additionally mixed in the Banbury mixer with the hydrophobic filler and the rubber polymer, resulting in a final hydrophobic rubber compound.
A suitable standard silica filler is sold under the trademark Aerosil 200 by Degussa. Aerosil 200 is available is powder form.
In manufacturing the hydrophobic filler, a silicone-based blocking agent is selected from the group consisting essentially of siloxanes, silanes, silanols, silazanes, silylenes, silyl groups, silyl radicals, cyclosilazanes, cyclosiloxanes, silicones, silsesquiazanes, silsesquioxanes, silsesquithianes, hydrocarbyl derivatives and combinations thereof.
The silicone-based blocking agent utilizes a hydroxy functional group which reacts hydroxy groups on the surface of the filler. The preferred silicone-based blocking agent is a hydroxy siloxane, more preferably hydroxy functional polydimethylsiloxane(silanol). A suitable silanol is sold under the trademark CRTV 944 by General Electric. CRTV 944 is available in visquous liquid form.
The amount of the silicone-based blocking agent needed is proportional to the surface area of the filler.
In this embodiment, the preferred amount of polydimethylsiloxane is in the range of from about 21 mass percent (%) to about 29 mass percent (%), even more preferably about 25 mass percent (%).
Suitable solvents for the reaction include polar solvents, preferably isopropyl alcohol (isopropanol). The filler, silicone-based blocking agent, and the polar solvent are mixed at room temperature and allowed to dry sufficiently to evaporate the solvent. Once dried, the mixture is then heated in the range of about 200 to about 300 degrees C. for about one to about two hours. The resultant composition is of the general formula, R1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2, where R1 is the silicone-based blocking agent and R2 is the filler. R1 is the hydrophobic portion of the composition, thus producing a hydrophobic filler portion that, after compounding with a rubber polymer, produces a rubber compound that repels water and mud.
In an alternative embodiment, a hydrophobic rubber compound of the present invention is composed of a rubber polymer, which is then mixed with a hydrophobic group, comprising a hydrophobic, silicon based blocking agent, in a Banbury mixer with other necessary constituents, for example, fillers, anti-degradation agents, and curatives, depending upon the application. The hydrophobic group grafts to the polymer backbone during vulcanization. The hydrophobic rubber polymer produces a rubber compound that repels water and mud.
The rubber polymer of the present invention is compounded with a silicone-based blocking agent selected from the group consisting essentially of siloxanes, silanes, silanols, silazanes, silylenes, silyl groups, silyl radicals, cyclosilazanes, cyclosiloxanes, silicones, silsesquiazanes, silsesquioxanes, silsesquithianes, hydrocarbyl derivatives and combinations thereof.
The silicone-based blocking agent utilizes a mercapto, disulfide, or tetrasulfide functional group in the reaction with the unsaturated polymer backbone of the rubber. The preferred silicone-based blocking agent is mercaptopropyl siloxane, more preferably 3-mercaptopropyl polydimethylsiloxane.
The amount of the silicone-based blocking agent is proportional to the unsaturation in the backbone of the rubber polymer.
In the preferred embodiment, the mercapto functional group reacts with the hydrocarbon chain in the polymer backbone of the rubber, resulting in a mercaptopropyl siloxane grafting to the polymer backbone rubber during vulcanization of the rubber compound.
It is contemplated within the scope of the invention that any other needed additives may be additionally mixed in the Banbury mixer, resulting in a final hydrophobic compound. The resultant composition is of the general formula, R1xe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94Syxe2x80x94R2, where R1 is the silicone-based blocking agent, Sy is a sulfur-based functional group, which may be a single sulfur atom or a chain, R2 is the rubber polymer, and x in (CH2)x may be zero or greater. R1 is the hydrophobic portion of the composition, thus producing a rubber polymer that repels water and mud.
The preferred embodiment of this invention utilizes both of the above embodiments to enhance the hydrophobicity of the resultant rubber compound. First, the filler is reacted with a silicone-based blocking agent with a hydroxy functional group as discussed herein above. Then, the rubber polymer is mixed in a Banbury mixer with a silicone-based blocking agent with a sulfur-based functional group as discussed herein above. Finally, both constituents, along with any other additives or fillers needed, are mixed in a Banbury mixer. The resultant rubber compound, which repels water and mud, has enhanced hydrophobicity over either constituent alone. The result is a highly effective water and mud repellant compound.
It is contemplated within the scope of the present invention that the above disclosed embodiments may be used alone or in conjunction, depending upon the application and the level of hydrophobicity desired.